Ten Reasons: Why Does Shikamaru Loves Temari?
by susan22
Summary: well, like the title says:10 reasons why Shika loves Temari! spoilers up untill ch342. Please Read&REVIEW! soon:Ch2 Temari POV!
1. Shikamaru

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Spoiler alert: up until (including) chapter 342!**

**Ten Reasons: Why Does Shikamaru Loves Temari?**

1. The first thing he thought about women was-Troublesome.

2. Than he met Ino; between his mother and his new teammate he was certain women were troublesome-epically blond ones.

3. So it was no surprise when he first saw the blond sand-nin in the beginning of the Chunin exams the first thought he had was-troublesome and categorize her as a "troublesome women who should be avoided".

4. When Temari beat TenTen with her huge fan-Shikamaru knew he was right in his assumptions.

5. The fact that he was right didn't help the fact of his oncoming battle with said and-nin; Naruto pushing him to the arena didn't help, either.

6. He lost the fight; he gave up (after capturing Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu). But he had to admit; even thought she was a troublesome women-she was very smart, almost intriguing. But he didn't do anything about it; it was too troublesome, and it's not like he'll ever see her again…right?

7. Wrong. Near the end of his battle with Tayuya, who came to his rescue? Temari; sometime latter he can remember 5 things about his first mission as a Chunin: first the mission was a failure. Secondly Temari somewhat arrogant smile after she beat T. thirdly the waiting in the hospital with Temari scolding at him and than his father. Fourthly the relief he felt when T came out to tell him that Chouji will be o.k. and than his promise to do the next mission perfectly.

8. The fifth thing that he remembers doesn't come up until the sand trio is leaving with Temari calling him a "crybaby": while waiting in the hospital with Temari-not once does he think of her as troublesome.

9. He once asked his father why he married such a troublesome women; he told him it was because even the toughest women can show her tender side to the man she loves.

10. He didn't get that at first; but than Asuma has died. His role model had died and he been the one to tell Kurenai that he was dead. It was those few seconds that he decided a few things: first he was going to kill the bustard that killed Asuma. Secondly he'll start to take his responsibilities-it was now one of his goals to be a 'cool adult' just like Asuma was so he could be for Asuma and Kurenai unborn child. After that he'll make sure to do the following things:

A-Take the first mission that would lead him to Suna

B- Meet Temari and

C- Tell her that he loved her.

He'll figure out how to make their relationship work; he'll make sure of that. After all Temari may be tough and she had the tendency to boss him around-but than he remember the time in the hospital, the small concern he saw when she called him "crybaby" and her silent promise to be there for him. In the end his father was right.

_**Fin**_

**Wow-that was tougher than I thought!**

**Originally the idea for this fic came from my other fic "Ten Reasons: Why Does Neji Loves TenTen?"-personally I thought my Neji/TenTen fic is better written than this, but Shikamaru character is very different from Neji, so I hope my writing shows this difference. **

**Also to all of you that find grammatical/spelling problems please e-mail if you want something to be corrected-I'm not a native English speaker so I can't really tell if there's any mistakes.**

**So thanks for reading my fic-and if you want to make this author happy all you need to do is very simple: REVIEW! REVIEW! And REVIEW!**

**21.10.07-So to make things clear: this is a fanfiction so even I rely on the original story there is fiction that doesn't appear in the manga, one of this things is Num.10 as much as I like this pairing there's any indication of Shikamaru desire to go to Suna, though I truly believe it should be real! ******


	2. Temari

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Spoiler alert: up until (including) chapter 342!**

**Ten Reasons: Why Does Temari Loves Shikamaru?**

1. The first time she saw him, her first thought of him was that his head look like a pineapple thus Pineapple Boy was born!

2. The second time she saw him, it was in the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exam, she was mildly impressed with his shadow Jutsu-thus his second name was born: Shadow Boy!

3. When in the third round she was faced against him-she learned something-he was lazy and his thoughts on women and men rules were old fashioned; it was than a third name was born: Lazy Pig!

4. It wasn't until the end of the fight when she realized how clever he was-she was officially impressed.

5. Than he gave up, she was officially pissed! And if it wasn't for Gaara and the whole Sound/Sand invention she would like nothing more than beat him up.

6. She did 'beat him up' someway when she defeated Tayuya for him. When she first gets there, the look on his face was amusing-it was a mixture of fear, relieve and annoyances all mixed together. It was also the first time that Temari realized something: even though he was able to plan the most amazing strategies in a few seconds, he was still a little boy; he didn't have her experience in dealing with life or death situation like she did. Even though she understood that she couldn't help but feel angry at his suggestion to give up, to run away. So she did what she had to do-she showed him that she was no going to give up and what is more-she is able to beat her up with breaking into sweat.

And she did; she wasn't about to wait for to come up and attack them-she made sure there won't be any chance for her to attack-she destroyed the area and in the process killed her. She couldn't help but feeling proud at herself, so she smiled; she didn't find many occasions to smile in the course of her life, but for once she felt the urge to smile; and when she turned to face Shikamaru, he had this weird expression on his face like he was to bored to have any facial expression yet in the sometime he had this small smile on his face-and for some reason Temari felt happy in this moment.

7. At the hospital, she realized how true her pervious assumption was-he was still a little boy. The fact that he wanted to give up his lives as a shinobi, proved her point. She could help feeling disappointed with him; she wanted to beat him up so bad and knock some sense into his head that giving up was not an option. Since she couldn't do it physically she did it with her words-it didn't go well. He turned away from her. At the moment she couldn't help but feel concern for him, and when his father scolded him latter, her concern for him only grow. She felt she had to do something when a woman came out and told him that his friend will be alright. It seems that cheered him; he broke down that moment and as tears came down from his eyes, she heard him promised that next time he'll do it perfectly. From some reason, all she wanted to do at the moment was to go to him and hug him and reassure him that everything will be alright.

That feeling scared her, she never felt like this before; she didn't know what to do…so she did nothing, she just sat there waiting-she didn't know what she was waiting for, but she realized she'll keep on waiting-for awhile.

Beside she reasoned with herself-that approaching him at this moment will only hurt him more than do any good. So for now she'll be silent.

8. When she and her brothers were about to leave the leaf village, he came to see them off. Even thought she knew he was doing better now she couldn't help and call out: "If anything happens again, we'll help out…is that okay crybaby?" And thus the forth name was born-Crybaby! But unlike the other three this one was different, she could feel it, this time it was more like a nickname for him than some kind of an insult.

9. She was appointed as an ambassador from Sand to Leaf, her guide happened to be Shikamaru. That fact gave her mixed feelings-on one hand she was happy to see him and to have the chance for rematches in either a battle situation or Shogi; but on the other hand, every time she saw him, she had this weird feeling in her stomach and even though she didn't show it, she couldn't help but feeling nervous around him!

And than that little rant-Naruto, saw them walking together and asked them if they were out on a date! Her first instinct was to deny that they were on a date…but than as she started to tell him she stopped for a second; for some reason, it hurt her to say this things and Shikamaru bored expression didn't help her feelings at all.

Later on as she sat outside the café shop, drinking her tea, she thought about that afternoon…she known for awhile that she hold some affections for him, but now she had a new question-did she really wanted to date him? There are many reasons why dating him is a bad idea, one of the major problem was that they lived in different villages-could they really have a working long-distance relationship? What's more there was the age issue-he was three years younger than her!

And before she could think of more problems, the next thing she knew, she was on her way back home, her baby brother, the fifth Kazekage was kidnapped! The last thought she had on Shikamaru before rushing home, was how she wished that afternoon she spend with him-was a date instead of a business call.

10. Now as she sat on the roof of her house staring at the stars above, she couldn't help but think of all that happen in the last couple months…first her baby brother, Gaara, was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and was considered dead for awhile before he was brought back to life (minus the demon-a relief to many people) and her second younger brother-Kankuro, was poisoned and would have died if there wasn't for Sakura; she was so close on losing the only family she had. She never in her entire life felt so powerless; she vowed to herself that from now on she won't leave her brothers alone-she'll make sure that what happened won't happen again!

But than news came from Leaf, apparently two members of the some group (Akatsuki) that attacked her brothers killed one of their Jounin-Asuma. Even though she didn't really know that man, she knew that he was Shikamaru sensei, and that they were somewhat close. Her first instinct was to go to Leaf and comfort the man she loved-yes loved, she admitted to herself that yes-she, Temari of the desert, one of toughest Jounin –was in love with a Leaf Chunin.

She was about to go to Gaara and ask (beg if she must), to send her to Leaf; but than she remembered her promise-she couldn't leave…what if something will happen to her brothers while she gone? Could she really live with herself? The answer was no, she couldn't go…the risk was too high.

And now several days latter she sat on her roof and stared at the stars thinking of her lazy Chunin while in the sometime trying to stop thinking about him. In the middle of her inner conflict she heard a sound, someone was coming towards her, he already was on the roof; she figured out it was her brother, Kankuro, coming once again as he did every night, to ask if she wanted to talk. She appreciated the concern her brothers showed her this past few days but it was starting to get annoying.

She gat up and started to open her fan and blow Kankuro-she wasn't in the mood, when her body froze. For a second she couldn't breathe…there was only person she knew that could make her body freeze like this, could it really be?

"Tch, troublesome woman…I didn't come all this was only to get blast of…"

At the sound of his she couldn't help feeling happy, anxious and a bit angry all at the some time…

"…now, I'm going to let you go so you can drop the fan-alright?"

As she felt his hold of her letting go, for a second she was tempted to blast him away just for the hack of it, but instead she turned around to face him.

He was right before her and before she could say anything she felt his lips upon hers, and before she knew it the two of them were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

As the need for air grow, Temari felt him breaking apart from her only to place his forehead on hers. Both of their eyes were open staring at each other; she saw many emotions in his eyes-sadness from the lost of his sensei, determination that she never saw on his face before, a bit of lust and what she thought might be a bit of love.

A second latter it was conformed when Shikamaru whispered in a husky voice "I love you, troublesome women" before kissing her again.

Now as both of them lay on top of her roof staring at the stars, with Shikamaru arms around her, Temari felt that maybe, just maybe they could make this work.

* * *

When Kankuro, step into his brother room as he did every night for the pass couple days, Gaara looked up waiting for his brother report:  
"She's all right"

Gaara could only nod, and even though it didn't showed on his face, Kankuro knew her felt relief, both of them were concern about Temari; it was obvious that something was bothering her especially since news came from Leaf. So when Shikamaru came just a few hours ago, things were now beginning to be a little clear; so it was no wonder that the first thing he asked was where their sister was and immediately want to the direction Gaara told him without hesitation.

"I can't wait for Temari to come home-she'll never live this down"

Kankuro-though was happy for his big sister, couldn't pass this opportunity and tease her as soon as he'll see her; as he begin thinking on what to say to her first...he thought for a second that he saw Gaara smile…Oh well, it doesn't matter he had better thing to do for now…

_**Fin**_

**Thanks for Reading! **

**This was much more fun to write, I especially liked to write the name-calling part, I thought it was funny. This also the first time I wrote a kissing scene-I hope I wasn't too fluffy…I hope you liked the whole Kankuro-Gaara thing, I thought it was a cute thing and I couldn't resist... **

**Anyway…Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**p.s. I have a link in my profile for two videos on YouTube that kind of inspired me to write this chapter…so if you want check it out! **

**21.10.07-So to make things clear: this is a fanfiction so even I rely on the original story there is fiction that doesn't appear in the manga, like on ch.1 here too Num.10 as much as I like it didn't happen no matter how I wish it would…**


End file.
